settlersonlinedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
How to Contact Support
__TOC__ Clearing your cookies and cache Many of the issues players have are a result of an old cookie or the cache on their computer. Here is a simple breakdown of what these two items are: *'Cookies '''are the files a computer downloads when visiting a website, and can sometimes keep a site (or our game) from loading properly when they revisit it. It is how websites recognize you. *'Cache''' is the temporarily files folder for your browser. Ever notice how when you visit a site for the second or third time, the pictures don't need to load and instantly appear? This is because they are already on your computer, in your cache. While a big help, it can occasionally cause issues. While not every single problem can be explained by old cookies or cache, a good number of loading issues or game problems can be helped by cleaning these two things out. Since there are many browsers (as well as many versions of them), here is a website which will walk you through your exact browser's options: *http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser's-Cache If you continue to have problems after doing this (and restarting your browser), sending in a ticket to our awesome support team is the next step. Sending in a support ticket If you are having an issue with the game, such as a quest not completing or having technical problems, we encourage our players to send in a ticket. Our support team will be more than happy to assist with these issues. You can send in a ticket by going to our support site, located here: *'http://www.thesettlersonline.net/en/help-and-support ' Here you will find a section at the bottom titled "Question for the Support team." This is our support ticket section. You can submit a support request by clicking on the Contact Form link. Support ticket categories There are several categories you can choose from, in order to help ensure that your issue is flagged correctly. The categories are the following (with description): *'Problem with payment or gems' **If you are having issues with a payment on our gem store, this is the ticket category you would choose. *'Queries on data protection' **Any questions or concerns as to account/computer security in relation to The Settlers Online should be directed to this option. *'Report harassment' **We take harassment of players very seriously, and if you feel as if this has happened to you, please send in a ticket with examples, the name(s) involved, and approximate times/dates. We will investigate it thoroughly and take appropriate action. *'Report suspected cheating and hacking' **Utilizing the game in ways not intended by the developers is absolutely prohibited. If you have witnessed behavior or comments by other players which make you suspect they may be cheating or hacking, you should send their names and your examples to us under this category. *'Problem with the game' **Has your explorer timer reset, or another general game issue occurred for you? If resetting your cookies/cache (as detailed above) does not help, please send in a support ticket with this designation. Detailing exactly what is happening, with screenshots, is the best way to help us help you. *'Technical problem' **Will the game not load, or the chat server constantly errors out for you? After trying to clear your cookies & cache (as above), we ask that you send us a detailed report of the exact problem you're having. *'Account problem' **Unable to access the forums, or you get errors when attempting to log in? Maybe you would like a name change! This is the section you will submit these requests to. *'Misc and contact' **If none of the above categories fit your query, or if you have a general question, this is the option you should choose. Category:Beginner's Tips Category:Player Help